novalionessfandomcom-20200216-history
Sterling family
The Sterling Family is a human Slugterrian family well-known Mecha Racing family founded by Arianna Sterling. In addition, every member have crimson-red eyes, a trait that was passed down through every Sterling. The Sterling family are the only owns of the Z-Striker Blaster with each being modified after a Sterling's Mecha Beast. The Sterling family Mecha Beasts and Blasters are made by Cave Trolls in the Sterling Factory. Members * Arianna Sterling * Arianna is the founder of the Sterling family the first one to start Mecha Racing. * Marcus Sterling * Marcus Sterling is a descendant of Arianna and the current head of the Sterling family. He is the husband of Kayla O'Rion-Sterling, father of Luke, Vorgan, Adam, and Charlotte and the adoptive father/uncle of Alexander. He is a former Mecha Racer, with his Mecha Beast was a Hyena Mecha Beast and his Blaster was a Z-Striker styled after a hyena. His ace Slug was an Armashelt. * Kayla Sterling * Luke Sterling * The eldest of Marcus and Kayla's children is Luke Sterling. His Mecha Beast is a Coyote-model and his Blaster was styled after the said animal. His ace slug is a Blastipede. * Vorgan Sterling * Vorgan Sterling is the second son and child of Conner and Kayla. His Mecha Beast is a Lion model. His Blaster was styled after a lion. His ace slug is an Arachnet. * Alexander O'Rion-Sterling * Alexander O'Rion-STERLING is Kayla's nephew, born to her late older brother. Alex was adopted by Marcus after Kayla's brother's sudden death. Since then, he's been raised with the Sterling family and carried their family tradition as a Mecha Racer. His Mecha Beast is a Leopard model and his Blaster was styled after a leopard. His ace slug is an Arachnet. * Adam Sterling * Adam Sterling is the third son of Conner and McKayla, and the brother closes to Bailey. His Mecha Beast is a Cheetah-model nicknamed "Cheetah", and his Blaster was styled after a cheetah. His ace slug is a Diggrix, nicknamed Rixer. * Charlotte "Charlie" Sterling Charlotte Sterling is the youngest member and the only girl. Like her family, a Mecha Racer, but she also wishes to become a Slugslinger. Like her ancestor, Charlotte has a W-LF model, nicknamed "Wolf", but hers is pure black with the eyes of "Wolf" being bright blue. Her ace slugs are an Arachnet slug named Arcana and an unknown type of slug named Vira. After joining the Shane Gang, she goes by the nickname "Charlie". Trivia *The ages for the Sterling children, Luke is 28, Vorgan and Alexander are both 25, only a few months apart, and soon to be 26, Adam is 22 and Charlotte is 15. *Vorgan, Alexander, and Adam have their Mechas and blasters styled after felines. *Arianna, Marcus, Luke, and Charlotte have their Mechas and blasters styled after canines. *The Sterling family was originally named Zhang but was changed to avoid confusion with Shane due to the similar soundings. Category:A to Z Category:Slugterra characters Category:Fan Characters Category:Good Category:Groups